Don't Cry
by Emilamoo
Summary: Love makes you do crazy things, including cry and give up the chance to have a baby. AU three part Shell fic. Part I-fluff. Part II-angst. Part III-hurt/comfort. Chp 3 reuploaded because the full thing didn't show the first time, only about 3/4 of it.
1. Part I: The Proposal

**Hi. Yes, I know, I should be working on Three Years, but I don't really feel like it right now. :P Plus, that last chapter was basically pure crap, so I'm hoping that his makes up for it. Funny, I planned this as a three-part oneshot, but this is way too long to be just a one shot. So now I guess it's a three part fic. :)**

**AU because Shelby doesn't have Beth in this.**

**Warning: Although this chapter is pure fluff, don't expect the remaining two chapters to be as happy as this.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, I thought you just asked if I owned Glee. Haha, that's funny.**

xxXxx

**Part I: The Proposal**

Glee Club teacher William Schuester stands under the overhang of McKinley High beside his girlfriend of two and a half years, Shelby Corcoran. They're both still in their work attire: him in a cream colored shirt, deep purple and green tie, and black pants, her in a white blouse, navy blue pencil skirt, and black pumps. Her hair is shorter than before and crinkled in a stylish way. In front of them, the grayish-blue sky opens up, sheets of pouring rain falling down. Thunder rumbles in the distance.

"Thanks for visiting me at work today, Shelby," he thanks her. "It's been a rough day. Sue keeps pestering me. But it all got better when you came."

She gives him a gentle, quick kiss, patting his chest lovingly. "No problem. Anytime." She winked at him flirtatiously. "The time in your office was pretty fun, too. Sure beats working."

"You're lucky we didn't get caught. That was pretty risky," he tells her.

She scoffs, tossing back her hair a little. "I closed the blinds for a reason, silly. It's not my fault if the people at your school aren't smart enough to get that that means don't enter."

"Still..."

She rolls her eyes the way he has grown to adore. "Don't tell me you're complaining, Will. You know you loved it."

He turns to look at her, his eyes twinkling mischievously. He moves closer to her and leans down a little, trailing his hand down her arm.

"Yes, I most certainly did love it," he whispers seductively into her ear.

She shivers, but it's not because of the weather.

She tugs expertly on his tie, drawing his mouth to hers. He pushes her back slowly to rest back against a pillar. Her hands move to his back, pressing him impossibly closer to her. She feels his hands twisting in her hair.

"I thought... you were... worried... about... getting... caught," she mumbles into his mouth in between kisses.

He tears his lips from hers and begins to start a hot trail down her neck.

"Screw it," is his rough reply.

"What the hell is this?"

The couple stops and looks to see who just interrupted them. Sue Sylvester stares back at them, a look of hate and disgust on her face. She watches the two fix their clothing.

"This is a _highschool,_" she sneers, "not a dark, abandoned alley way behind a stripper bar. Have a little decency and get a room."

She storms off to her car.

Shelby frowns. "I see she hasn't gotten any more pleasant since the last time you spoke of her."

Will snorts. "Ha, Sue? Pleasant? Never. That was classic Sue for you right there."

They stare at their cars, parked side by side, way out at the other end of the lot.

"Damn," she curses. "Why'd you have to park way out in the boonies?"

He shrugs. "I like leaving the best spots for the students. Besides, you didn't have to park right beside me. You could've gotten a better spot for yourself."

"Are you kidding me? No way. I wanted to park by my boyfriend."

He wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his side. "He's a lucky guy to have a girl like you."

She kisses him sloppily and briefly, smiling. "And don't you forget it."

He rubs her shoulder. "God, I love you."

She smiles, reminiscing the first time Will had told her he loved her. She looks up at him.

"Aw. That's sweet. I love you too."

He looks out into the rain. "Shall we?"

She nods. They take hands, swing, and jump off the front steps and into the rain. They run towards their cars, feet splashing through the puddles. He suddenly stops, but she keeps running. Their linked hands tug at each other, and she gets jerked back to him. He grabs her other hand and pulls her close.

"Dance with me, Shelby."

She shakes her head, water flying off her locks. "No, I'm gonna get wet."

He laughs. "I'm pretty sure we're already passed that stage."

"I'm wearing a white shirt. It's raining. I don't want people to see my bra," she hisses in a hushed whisper.

"There's no one here but us." His eyes flicker to the now visible light blue fabric of the under garment. "Besides, I've already seen you once today."

She sighs, giving in. "Oh, all right."

It's such a cliche, but they do it anyway. They waltz around in the rain, quickly getting soaked. He twirls her around, feeling like the luckiest man on earth when he sees her beam and giggle like a giddy school girl. He pulls her back against his chest, and she reaches her arms upward to cup his cheek in her hand. She leans up and gently licks the water that runs down his neck and the underside of his jaw, making it seem like the most natural thing in the world.

He turns her around, leaning close so that their foreheads are touching. They can taste each others breath. They soak up the intimacy of the moment. He watches the drops of rain roll down and drip off her nose and chin. She laughs, and he loves the way she smiles as she does so. He can't think of a better time to do what he's about to do. He knew he wanted to do it, but he hasn't found the perfect moment. Not until now.

"Hold on," he tells her.

He bends down and gets on one knee. Shelby's heart begins to speed up...

...until she realizes that he's only tying his shoe.

And then he reaches into his pocket, and she sees him pull out a little, black velvet box.

"Oh my God," she whispers.

He looks up at her. "Shelby Corcoran, I have been in love with you ever since I first met you. You give me a spark in my life. You're the light when I feel alone in the dark. You're so beautiful. I'm so lucky to have ever met you. I honestly don't see myself spending the rest of my life with anyone but you. I never knew I could be so in love with someone. Would you please do the honor of marrying me?"

She burries her head in her hands. "Oh, Will..."

She can't help it; she begins to cry. He gets up and puts his hands on her wrists.

"Please tell me those are happy tears," he tells her, slightly worried.

She nods and removes her hands. "Yes, yes they are! I will marry you. I do."

He beams with relief and joy and gets back down. He opens the box to reveal a beautiful ring. A square amethyst is in the center with two small, circular diamonds to the left and the right of the purple stone.

"And it's purple!"

"I know that's your favorite color."

She holds out her hand, shaking uncontrollably. With trembling fingers, he slides teh ring onto her finger. She lets out an uncharacteristic squeal and pulls his face up to hers. The rain long forgotten, they kiss. She jumps into his arms. His arms wrap around her waist and back, hers around his neck and her legs locked tight around his waist.

They never want to let go.

**TBC**

xxXxx

**In case you guys didn't pick up on the references, Shelby's current hair is like her hair in RENT, mainly during the "Over the Moon" and "La Vie Boheme" performances. And deep purple is Idina's favorite color. It used to be green.**

**Please review and told me what you thought about it!**


	2. Part II: The Discovery

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I love them all. And so sorry for updating so late. I've been really busy.**

**Warnings: A few swear words, some serious angst towards the end, and some sexual situations in the beginning, but nothing worse than a strong-ish T. For the record, this is the most explicit I will ever get in a fanfiction.**

* * *

**Part II: The Discovery**

_*Four months later…*_

It is a couple months before the wedding. Shelby and Will lie in Will's bed in his apartment. She had spent the night. Sunlight streams in through the window and birds chirp outside. The clock reads 7 in the morning. Nothing is heard except the short puffs of their soft breathing. Suddenly, there's a shrill, loud ring that pierces through the air. Will jolts. He reaches for his phone.

"Mhmph… hello?" he mumbles groggily.

Beside him, Shelby groans a little and wakes up. She blinks at him. He smiles and kisses her cheek briefly. She smiles back and settles into the crook of his shoulder, resting her hand on his bare chest.

"William. This is Figgins. I need you to come to the school at once."

"Today? Do I have to? It's Saturday."

"I know what day it is, William. How dumb do you think I am? It is an emergency."

While Will continues to talk on the phone, Shelby absentmindedly trails her hand up and down his soft skin delicately. When he stumbles on his words, she looks up and watches his expression. She's slightly surprised- yet pleased- that she's turning him on with a simple touch. After a bit, he grabs her hand.

"Gimme a sec, would you, Figgins?"

He leans down to whisper in her ear. "You really need to stop that, honey, or I might jump you right now. I'm pretty sure my boss doesn't want to hear that."

"Then hang up," she murmurs seductively.

"I can't."

He leans back down and resumes his conversation with Figgins. But she doesn't let up. This time, she takes it a step further. She slips the covers off him, straddles his waist, and begins to pepper kisses all over his body, starting at his chest and then traveling lower. And lower. And even lower. His body jerks in response, and he clutches the sheets beneath him.

She continues to work her administrations, giggling softly and smiling to herself, amused when she hears him stutter, stammer, and fumble as he talks to his boss. Now she begins to nip lightly as she kisses. Will needs to remind himself that it's _not _okay to start moaning her name. Finally, after about five minutes of this, he can take it no longer. The only thing he can think of is kissing his fiancé senseless.

"Okay, yeah. I'll be there in about an hour. Bye."

He hangs up, and in less than a second, he has Shelby pinned down to the bed, kissing her vigorously. She kisses him back with equal fervor. He reaches for the hem of her shirt and pulls it up and over her head, flinging it to the side carelessly before continuing his earlier actions. His hands roam and explore her newly exposed skin, and she arches into him, letting out a soft, rumbling moan. When she begins to tug at his pajama bottoms, he remembers that he has to leave, and that the school is twenty minutes away. If he continues at this rate, he'll no doubt be late.

He pulls back slowly, feeling guilty when he sees her slightly hurt expression.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I have to go. Figgins wants me at the school in less than an hour."

She leans in to kiss his neck. "Mmm… he can wait."

"Baby, he said it was an emergency," he told her, trying not to let himself get too carried away with her again but not being able to ignore her soft lips.

"I'm sure he was just exaggerating."

"Shelby, I'm serious. As much as I'd much rather stay here with you, I really have to go."

She stops and frowns a little. "All right. But when you get there, tell your boss that I want my man home soon."

He kisses her quickly. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to tell him. Hopefully I won't be long. Go ahead and go back to sleep if you want. I'll catch up with you later. You can stay here as long as you want, of course."

The corners of her lips tug up in a smile. "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

He gets up and looks at her. She looks so cute in nothing but a red lace bra and her shorts, her hair disheveled and her lips slightly swollen, that he can't help but lean down and kiss her again. He presses himself closer, and she tugs at him. They topple back onto the bed. Ah, screw it. Figgins won't mind if he's a little late anyway. If not, he can deal with hit.

Will has more important things to do.

* * *

Will drives off to the school. Meanwhile, back at his house, Shelby wakes up about an hour after he's gone. She stretches out, inhales his scent still in the sheets, smiles, and sits up, rubbing her eyes. She shuffles to his drawer where she keeps some of her clothes and sets some of them on the bed.

The bed creaks as she flops back onto it, this time on Will's side. He had always been a little paranoid and specific about her sleeping on her side and him sleeping on his at his house. She doesn't see why. In all honestly, she doesn't think that his is that special.

Shelby frowns and purses her lips a little before standing. As she begins to head for the shower, she stumbles over something. Curious, she bends down to look at it. It's a small, metal box.

"What's this?" she mumbles to herself.

She figures she might be making a mistake- that she shouldn't be looking at something Will hadn't ever mentioned, prying into his private life- but hey. They're getting married in two months anyway, and soon everything that's his will become hers and vice versa. They won't have a private life. So she completely ahs the right to look at it, right?

It takes a little effort for her to pry off the tightly shut lid, but she soon manages to take it off. Inside, she finds only two items: a picture of a sonogram and an unlabeled DVD. Her eyebrows furrow. Since when did Will have a baby? He never told her of a miscarriage, either. There is a feeling of dread spreading deep down in the pit of her stomach, but dire curiosity gets the best of her. She walks over to the TV, pops the disc into the DVD player, and turns it on. She sits on the ground in front, waiting for it- whatever _it _is- to begin.

Her eyes focus in on the screen. There is a hospital room. Will is there, and so is his ex-wife, Terri. She's in a blue hospital sheet, her belly exposed and a doctor beside her. They're all talking to each other, and Will looks very excited. There's a little television-like device beside the doctor connected to a camera thing in the doctor's hands. It suddenly dawns on Shelby. This must be an obstetrician appointment for Terri.

_But the baby wasn't real. Why would he keep this? _she wonders to herself.

She watches the doctor quirt the gel onto Terri's stomach before moving his camera over it. Terri's babbling about something, a panicked expression on her face.

And then they see the baby (which really isn't theirs).

Shelby watches the expression on Will's face. Her heart aches and constricts as she watches her soon-to-be husband light up with what can only be described as pure and utter happiness. Happiness that she'll never be able to supply.

She blinks back tears as she watches his own tears roll down his cheeks.

"Sweetie, are you crying?" Terri asks him in disbelief.

He nods. Shelby squeezes her eyes tightly shut and braces herself for the painful words she know will soon come from Will.

"I love you."

The words were so raw, so emotional, so honest. He's never told her he loves her like that.

She presses the eject button on the computer, puts the disc back into its case, places it along with the printout of the sonogram into the box, and shoves it all under the bed on his side. She can't believe he'd keep something like that from her. And why the hell would he even _want _to keep it? Isn't it just a bad memory? A reminder of the pain, hurt, and betrayal that Terri had put him through? But she supposes that the joy of the moment of seeing a baby that he had thought was his was worth it. What the _fuck? _It's all so morbid and depressing and heartbreaking that Shelby can barely keep it together long enough to get undressed.

She steps into the shower and turns the water on scalding hot. She wants to feel pain that she can actually control. She cranks the nozzle as hot as the device allows. There is a strange sense of calmness as she watches the blazing hot water pound against her tender, delicate skin and turn it a flaring, burned, angry pink.

Her heart breaks right then and there, for she knows that due to her surgery, she can never make Will _truly _happy. He will never fully be in love with her, at least not like he was with Terri. And even though they're planning on getting married, she feels as if she's already lost him. She never had him in the first place.

At last, she can keep it inside of her no longer. She sinks with her back to the wall of the shower down to the ground. She buries her head in her arms and breaks down sobbing, almost hoping that the water from the shower mixed with her tears will drown her.

* * *

**Wow. I never knew I could write something so angsty. I mean, I'm all for angst and stuff, and I love writing it, but even **_**I **_**think that this is really sad. Poor Shelby.**

**Sorry if I made it seem unrealistic that she would be so upset or that she's overreacting. This is how I'd handle it if this happened to me. Plus, I wanted to make it sad and dark, 'cuz it was too fluffy last chapter and the first half of this one, especially for the genre I listed it under.**

**Next chapter is the last. Please review!**

**EDIT: You know, I _just _now realized that I posted the incomplete version of Part I... gosh, I'm an idiot. So if you want to go back and read the rest of the proposal, feel free to. You don't have to review or anything unless you really want to. I only added a few words anyway. **


	3. Part III: The Wedding

**I am aware that wedding rehearsals don't really have the bride in the dress. I just wanted to go for the whole beautiful-bride-in-distress thing. :)**

**EDIT: Okay, so, the first time I uploaded this, only about 2/3 or 3/4 of the full chapter actually showed up and went online. I did not mean to leave it after "wraps his arms"... it cut it off mid-sentence. Arguh! Frustrating! I'm so sorry about that, everyone. So I've reuploaded it. Hopefully it works now.**

**Don't Cry Part III: The Wedding**

Shelby doesn't let Will know that she found the video. She was Shelby freaking Corcoran. She'd never let anyone know how vulnerable and hurt she was, not even the one she loved with all her heart. Not if she could help it, at least. So she pushes it to the very back of her mind and tries desperately not to think about it. With all the wedding preparations, she hasn't had much time to think at all. The only time she has to herself is late at night, but by then she is way too exhausted to do anything but fall fast asleep.

It doesn't take much to get Shelby caught up in all the chaos of it, and for a while, she almost forgets about the whole sonogram in the first place.

Almost.

It's now the day before the wedding. Their dress rehearsal is almost about to start. Shelby stands in front of the window in her dressing room in the church, dressed in her white wedding gown. It's strapless and tightly hugs her curves until the knees. From there on and out, it branches out in poofy, thick layers of chiffon. Her hair is curled and falls down to the middle of her back in dark, wavy ringlets. They glimmer like ebony.

She looks positively gorgeous- there's even a slight undertone of sexiness- but she's thinking of anything but her appearance. This is the first time in ages that she's been able to think. The video comes flooding back to her, and she is suddenly overcome with grief and frustration.

"What am I doing?" she wonders aloud. "Who am I kidding? I'll never be able to make him truly happy. He'll never have that passion for me that he had for Terri." She laughs humorlessly. "And now I'm talking to myself. Great."

She begins to wonder why she's even going to marry him.

_You're marrying him because you love him, _a little voice inside her head says.

"Do I?" she challenges the voice angrily. "Do I _really _love him? Do I really love him if I'm willing to put him through a marriage that won't make him happy when he wants a baby- a family- so much? I already know that I'm not able to provide him one."

_You had no way of knowing that. Will didn't think that you would ever find that disc. He didn't want to put you through that pain. You weren't supposed to know._

"No, but I should've known. And if he didn't want to 'put me through that pain', why did he make an effort to hide it? Huh? He should've known it was bound to find it anyway. Spouses should have no secrets!" By now tears are pricking behind her eyes and are threatening to spill over. She fingers her ring anxiously. "I can't put him through that," she says quietly.

There's sudden, frantic knocking on the door. Shelby whirls around, jolted out of her thoughts. She watches as Will bursts through the door. He looks at how breathtaking she is before remembering why he came.

"Shelby, sweetie, everyone's waiting for you."

She turns around away from him. "Go away, Will. You're not supposed to see the bride in her dress before the wedding."

He laughs a little. "Aw, Shelby. I don't care. You look beautiful. Now let's go."

She shakes her head. "I can't."

Only then does he hear the sadness in her voice. He steps close to her and puts his hands on her bare shoulders, turning her around. He's alarmed when he sees tears slowly falling.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I can't do this."

"Oh, well, I'll tell them to delay the rehearsal for a bit."

She looks at him with pain evident in her eyes. "No, I mean I can't do _this. _The wedding. I can't marry you."

"What? Why? You accepted my proposal. I don't get it. I thought-"

"I saw the video, Will!" she cries before shrugging off his hands and walking to the other side of the room and sitting down on a small bench by a window.

His eyebrows furrow together in confusion. "What video?"

"_The _video. The video of you and Terri's sonogram. I saw how happy you were when you saw that baby." She doesn't feel the need to add that it wasn't real. "You were _crying _with happiness. I'll never be able to give you a baby, Will. I'll never be able to give you that happiness or make you cry like that."

He kneels down in front of her and clutches her hands that are in her lap.

"Oh, God, Shelby," he groans, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'm so unbelievably sorry. You were never supposed to see that."

"No, it's good that I saw it. Now I know that it won't work."

"No, don't say that. Don't talk like that. _Please, _Shelby."

"Why'd you keep it?"

"I don't know. Terri gave it to me when I was still dating Emma and I... I just haven't gotten rid of it." His voice cracks. "I-I promise, Shelby, the moment we get home, I'll burn it and throw it away. I should've never kept it. It was a stupid mistake. I promise, it'll be gone."

"Don't bother. You can keep it. I'll just be gone instead."

She says it so plainly- with no pity or anger in her voice- that it breaks his heart.

"Shelby, do you know why I proposed to you? It's because I love everything about you. I love your passion, determination, ferocity, strength, courage, and stubbornness. You are the most beautiful and brave person I've ever met. You never give up. Please don't give up on us, especially not after all we've been through."

"I-I don't want to hold you back from being able to have a family, Will," she tells him.

He grasps each side of her face with his hands, forcing her to look at him. When she sees that he's crying, it just makes her cry harder, which in return only makes him cry even harder, too.

"Don't you _get _it, Shelby? _You _are my family. I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life, with or without a child. I will be as happy as I could ever possibly be as long as I'm with you. It doesn't matter what we're doing. I just want you by my side every step of the way. I love you more than life itself."

"Oh, Will..."

She lunges forward and buries her face in his shoulder, sobbing. He cries as well and wraps his arms around her, clutching her to him, afraid that she'll try to get up and walk away at any moment. They cling desperately. After a few minutes, their tears cease and they just hold each other.

"You promise you'll get rid of it?" she asks, her voice muffled by her shoulder.

He strokes the back of her hair. "Yes, I promise."

She nods. "Okay. I just love you so much, Will... I want you to be happy."

"As long as I'm with you, I am."

She pulls back a little, and he leans in to give her a long, soft, sweet kiss. She smiles a little, grasps his hand, and stands up.

"Now come on. You're holding everybody up."

* * *

In a little over 24 hours later, Will and Shelby stand with a minister in front of a full church of people. Rachel stands on Shelby's side of the church as the maid of honor, Finn on Will's side as the best man. They've already said their vows, and the minister is wrapping it up.

"Do you, William Schuester, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

He smiles at her. "I do."

"And do you, Shelby Corcoran, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

She pauses, and for a second, Will fears that she's going to say no. Then she grins and giggles, a twinkle in her eye.

"I do."

"Does anyone have any objections as to why these two should not be wed? If so, speak now or forever hold your peace." When no one says anything, he continues. "Then by the power invested in me by the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Cheers erupt throughout the building as Will pulls Shelby in, dips her, and gives her The Kiss that seals the deal. They pour all of their love into that kiss, holding each other close.

As for the baby problem, they know they can adopt or hire a surrogate if they want to. But they'll cross that bridge when they get there.

For now, they're just going to enjoy being Mr. and Mrs. Corcoran.

* * *

******There you go. :) That's it. I hoped you liked the end. Please review!**

**Oh, and by the way, I'm pretty much neglecting "Three Years" by now. Sorry about that. But it's only because I have ideas for other fics and I've come to a huuuugggeee writer's block! Does anyone have ideas that you would like to see happen on "Three Years"? I need filler chapters. If you do, feel free to tell me in a PM or review, and I'll see what I can do. :) Thank you in advance!**


End file.
